Another Promise
by Whipper
Summary: Sequel to 'Promise Me'. Tony decides to keep his end of the deal he made with Lucas. Lots of violence and a few well-chosen curses. ELF, of course although Lucas doesn't make one single apperance in person.


Disclaimers: Apply  
Author's Notes: Sequel to 'Promise Me'. 

ANOTHER PROMISE  
written by Whipper 

Lucas had kept his promise. The next time they had shore leave the boy spent it at Bridger's place. Tony was pretty sure they had talked because Lucas had seemed much happier after that. He still had that look on his face sometimes, though. Then just a week ago Tony had found him crying. When asked what was wrong, he had just replied: "Nothing." But then O'Neill had told him that Lucas had received a call from his father. 

Tony had begun to really, really hate that man. Lucas was thousands of miles away from his so called father and still the son of a bitch managed to hurt him. Lucas had done his best to keep his promise to Tony. Now he owed it to his friend to make sure that the kid didn't get hurt again. 

A sudden noise made him return to the present and he shook his head, annoyed that he had lost himself in memories. Looking up from the boring cement floor, he saw a short, bulky man walked past me. Tony recognized the man immediately, remembering the face quite well from that little incident some years ago when the entire world population had almost become fish food because of the 'great scientist'. 

"Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak?" he called out. Making sure he wasn't within range for the security cameras, he stepped out of the shadows. 

"Yes." Lucas's father looked annoyed, but not very suspicious. "That would be me." 

"Lucas's father?" 

He didn't really need the man to confirm his identity -- he just needed the damned security camera to move a little bit more to the right. 

"Yes, yes," Dr. Wolenczak answered with a dark scowl. "Now, I'm sorry, but I'm in a bit of a hurry, so can I help you with something, mister?" 

"Yes," Tony answered with a sunny smile and slightly shaky legs. 

He wasn't even half as stupid as people seem to think and he knew that what he was about to do could very well end up ruining his life. Life on the SeaQuest left a lot to be wished for (girls, sun, beer...) but it was much better than prison. And with his luck he'd end up with a pair of wings to go with his gills. But it wasn't as if he had a choice. He'd made Lucas a promise two months ago and Tony always kept his promises. 

"Well?" Wolenczak asked with another scowl. "What is it?" 

With a deep breath and a quick glance to the camera, Tony reached out and grabbed the piece of shit that had been abusing his young friend for God only knew how long. A well-calculated blow landed right in his face breaking Lawrence's nose. The low grunt that followed the blow actually made Tony feel rather good about himself. Especially as he remember the look on Lucas' face, the pain in his voice, as he had told Tony the truth about his bruises. The anger built inside of the young man at the thought and the second blow was strong enough to bring Dr. Wolenczak to the ground. 

"This is for your son," Tony growled as he kicked Lucas's father savagely in the stomach. "For the bruises and the broken bones. For all the pain..." 

Yet another hard kick. By now Tony didn't exactly feel proud of himself for enjoying it but he couldn't really help it. His only excuse was that he wasn't doing it for the pleasure. 

"And that..." A third kick. "Was for all the humiliation." 

He wanted to continue. He wanted to beat him until the man was nothing but a raw and hurting piece of flesh. But, he reminded himself sternly, that wouldn't be any help to Lucas. 

"Who... are... you?" 

"A friend of your son's," he grinned, showing off as much teeth as he possibly could hoping that it would unnerve the man that lay panting in front of him. 

"I'm gonna... get... you." 

Tony laughed. 

"You and what fucking army? I know your kind. Cowards that beat up your children because you know they'll never fight back. Besides, try anything and I'll tell the word about what you've done to your son." 

"No one will believe you." 

He was probably right about that. Tony had to admit that his word didn't count for much. But Lucas's did. And so Tony told the panting man on the floor. 

"That worthless piece of garbage is too afraid to say anything," growled the man at Tony's feet as he attempted to sit up. The young man snarled and kicked out again, incredibly pleased at the groan of pain. Piece of garbage? Lucas? 

"Lucas is the bravest, most intelligent kid I've ever meet," he said with another maniac grin on his face. "The only worthless piece of garbage in your family is getting his ass kicked for being the biggest asshole alive." 

Tony shook his head. He'd better hurry up. Even though he himself found it quite hard to believe, he knew that, sooner or later, somebody was going to start missing the man. Tony sat down next to him, grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him up just enough for the man to see his face. 

"This was a warning. If you ever hurt Lucas again, if you ever as much as talk to him... you're a dead man. If I don't get you, somebody else will. Trust me, Larry..." Tony smiled as Dr. Wolenczak made a small face at the name. It seemed he shared his son's dislike for nicknames. Something told Tony that was the only thing the two of them would ever have in common. "There are a lot of people who like your son. If I ever were to tell them what you've done... You're the genius, Larry. You figure out how big your chances are against a bunch of marine officers. You know... I've heard they know thirty-three different ways of killing a man, using only their hands." 

Tony stood up, prepared to leave. 

"Touch him again, Larry. And I'll kill you. That's a promise." 

THE END 


End file.
